Please Kill Me
by Sozuki
Summary: [ShounenAi] [RyouBakura] Bakura beats Ryou. But now Ryou shows no fear towards Bakura and asks him to kill him. What will happen if he keeps asking? RR
1. Kill Me

A/N: Hello everybody!!! Im sorry for not updating my other fic., "Painfully in Love" but im also starting to work on another story[s] that's going to have many books! Maybe short books but still books! Called "The Matchmakers". Yep, big plans! Please r/r!  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!, though I wish I did.. Warnings: Mild Abuse and Shounen-ai! (Ryou's P.O.V.) ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
I sat on the couch in my house. Bakura was gone, probably out to a bar or club. Getting drunk or something or another. I sigh. I loved him, yes but I couldn't tell him.not ever. He would laugh in my face, beat me more then normal.kill me. How I wish he would at times. I would rather die at his hands then anyone else's. I don't know why, I guess im just weird. And weak. I don't want to live. I can't take it anymore. There's just so much one can take before they break, before they become insane. I passed that point years ago. But now im going to show it, im going to show Bakura how I feel.how much pain he puts me through.how much pain.Nothing could show him how much pain he puts me though. Nothing.  
  
The front door bangs open and I hear Bakura curse. He's home, not drunk, but angry all the same. Bakura came through the doorway that led from the front door to the living room. He stormed over to me picking me up by the collar of my shirt and punches me in the face, I can feel the blood come out of an old wound on my forehead. I don't know why he's mad, he never tells me, he just takes out his frustrations on me. He throws me towards the wall and my body hit's it with so much force I could almost hear my bones crack threw my screams. I slump to the floor. He storms over again and starts yelling at me about how weak I am, how I could never defend myself, and how nobody could ever love me. I stand up with much effort, using the blood stained wall to help keep me up. Then look him in the eyes, and say with all the pain.all the heart wrenching pain he put me though...  
  
"Kill me."  
  
He stares at me shocked for a minute, im not to sure if he wants me to repeat what I said but I do anyways.  
  
"Kill me, Bakura." He looked into my eyes, and I could tell that my eyes showed no fear of him anymore. No fear, just pleading for the pain to stop. I want the pain in my heart to stop.  
  
He doesn't say anything. He just looks at me.  
  
"KILL ME!" I yell. Is he deaf? Why won't he kill me already? Does he want me to admit something? I know what he wants to hear. So I say it. I don't care what he thinks of me anymore. Just put me out of my pain!  
  
"Im to weak to do it myself. I-Im not strong enough to take my own life." I look down at the floor, where I hope to be laying down, blood pouring out of my chest with a blood covered knife beside me and Bakura's fingerprints all over it. At least I think he has fingerprints.something to think about later in hell.  
  
I fall to my knees. Hand still on the wall. I can still feel him staring at me, why the hell won't he do it!  
  
"Please." I whisper, pleading, BEGGING him to kill me. I start to cry. Im just to weak to kill myself, and the person, the ONLY person, that I want to kill me, wont do it.  
  
"Please," I start again. "Put me out of my pain." Tears dropped from my eyes and made those little circles on the carpet. The tears mixing with the blood, the blood I wanted to lose and be rid of. It did always cause so much of a pain to start bleeding after an old wound re-opened from one of Bakura's beatings.  
  
Bakura finally decided to speak, after like, five minutes!  
  
"No."  
  
I look up at him, my tears making trails down my face.  
  
"Wha.?" I start, I couldn't finish. Why won't he? Why won't he kill me!  
  
"No." he said more firmly, making me flinch. I stair at him in disbelieve.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He doesn't say anything, his eyes a void of emotion. I scream at him,  
  
"Why not? Why the hell not?!" He still doesn't say anything so I continue. "Kill me God damn it! Kill me now!"  
  
Bakura shakes his head.  
  
"Is it because you need my body to live? Is that it?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't you say anything else?!" I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down crying.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
A/N: That's the Prologue. I hope you enjoyed it! This story was rather random.. Please Review!!! 


	2. Blood Covered Knife: Owner Known

A/N: Hello!!! Here is chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it, and for once im going to Answer Reviews!!! Yay!  
  
^ * ^ * ^  
  
SerenaArythusa: This is a new idea? You mean you haven't seen any stories like this? Awesome! ^^  
  
FireDragon97: heeheehee. Don't worry, I have plans for this story. And Ryou's Insane because im insane. Not like he is though. differently  
  
Cat: Do I write good Angst? I NEED TO KNOW!  
  
Maria Stars: I know I can't spell very well. but I hope you don't mind that much! I try to use Spell Check! ^^; No excuse, huh?  
  
Diamond: Don't worry I am.  
  
Fate: Is my story really THAT good?  
  
Anonymous(): I just started typing this randomly, and it's awesome? Man! I gotta do that more often!  
  
Carrie Starfire: Im glad my story caught you eye! Your review was really encouraging! Thank You! (And You Rock To! ^^ heehee)  
  
^ * ^ * ^  
  
I feel SO Loved!!! ::Huggles Reviewers:: Thank You SO, SO, SO MUCH!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Which really, really sucks, because if I did the possibilities are endless.  
  
Chapter 1 Ryou's (P.O.V.) ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
Bakura went into his room a while ago, no idea what he's doing. He probably feels pity towards me, what else could he feel? That is besides Anger and hatred. I don't what to have his pity! I want his love, but then again, that would never happen.  
  
It's been 2 days since the little 'incident', as Bakura would say. He hasn't talked to me for that whole time. But I know he's going to come out and beat me soon. He didn't the first day, but did the second. He didn't seen as aggressive though. It's the pity.  
  
Right now im in my room, staring at my ceiling. Tomorrow is Monday and I will have to go to school. The only other hellhole I know of besides home. Yugi will be there, him and his happy, innocent smile. I envy him; to have such happiness must be forced at times, because NO ONE is completely happy. No one can have a smile on their face 24/7. Some things go wrong, some bad things happen and then the next day, is another forced happy smile. When I go back to school, come Monday, I will not have that forced smile. I will show my true emotions, I will not talk to anybody. If they ask what's wrong, I will simply ignore them.  
  
Tears fall down my cheeks. Why must I put up the 'Im always so happy and because im happy nothing will go wrong!' front? After Friday, when I told Bakura to Kill Me, I will never be the same. I am not afraid of him anymore. Nor will I ever. Everyday I tell him to do it, to just kill me and get it over with. But he doesn't, I think he looks down upon me, not that he didn't before, as being weaker than he thought. If only he knew.  
  
If only he knew that I would stand in the bathroom for hours, with a knife in my hand. Debating on whither to do it. But I have no courage. I don't do it because I can't. Like I said, I would rather die at Bakura's hands then mine own. (A/N: Whoa! To much Romeo and Juliet!) That and because im weak. I only do little cuts, micro-cuts, you could say. Just enough to bleed a little, but not a lot.  
  
He said that nobody could ever love me. And I guess, if he doesn't, then nobody else will. If Bakura said it, it must be true. Nobody could ever love me.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I hit my alarm clock with enough force to send it crashing to the ground. Great, that's another one for the heap of plastic remains of old alarm clocks. And once again, I did not sleep. I've had insomnia for the past two days, now. So that's another night to add to the list. I slowly get up, being 5:10A.M. and school starting at 7:50A.M.  
  
I head into the bathroom and lock the door. I peel off my pajamas so im only in my dark blue, silky boxers. I stare at myself in the mirror, im such an ugly site to look at. That is the reason nobody will ever love me. There are scars on my arms from my self-mutilation, plus scars and bruises from Bakura that will eventually go away. But the one's I put on, those will stay on forever. Emotionally put there and it has forever scared my memory. Every time I look at my arm, I will see every one of those cuts.  
  
I open the cupboard and from underneath the small bin of bath toys from my child hood, I pull out the knife I've kept. I at the knife and shock overwhelms my body. The blade of the knife was tinged pink. I always cleaned the knife after I bled a little; I never left it dirty with my pathetic blood. I look into the sink to see a couple droplets of blood.  
  
There's only one person that could of done this, and either he A) killed somebody or is B) physically killing himself. I would choose B personally, because I don't see a body lying around here.  
  
Bakura.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
A/N: Wow! I didn't even have this planed! I now have NO IDEA what is going to happen so go with me on this. And sorry that nobody talked in this one. There WILL be talking. Don't worry! Please Review! 


	3. Short Chat

A/N: Hey Everybody!!! Sorry it took so long for Chapter 2! It's just that, one of my friends got me into another anime and I got sort of side tracked. But now Im BACK!!! ::Checks Reviews and passes out::  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Which really, really sucks, because if I did the possibilities are endless.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ryou's (P.O.V.)  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
I stared at the knife. It could be none other than Bakura's blood as it's not mine. Touching the blade slightly with two fingers, I found the blood still wet. Which means he couldn't of done this that long ago.  
  
I dropped the knife and ran out of the bathroom. I heard a distant clink as the knife hit the floor.  
  
I stopped in front of Bakura's room door. On the other side, I could hear quiet curses. I knocked softly, the cursing stopped.  
  
"What do you want?" I heard him say. That's the first time he's talked to me in two days!  
  
"Um.Bakura, could I talk to you really quick?"  
  
"No! Not if you're going to ask me to kill you! Now go Away!"  
  
"It's not about me." I whisper.  
"Then what is it about?!" somehow he heard me.  
  
"You."  
  
The door swings open and he glares at me.  
  
"What ABOUT me?"  
  
I stood there, staring at Bakura's lower arm. It seems he took his shirt off to bandage his arm, and he was only standing in his black boxers. His arm was wrapped up in white bandages except you could see red blotches starting to surface from underneath. He growled.  
  
"What are you staring as?" he hissed. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Bakura why are you hurting your self?" I asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"What?" I stared at him with disbelief. Bakura then gestured to my body. I looked down and realized that I was half naked, only in my boxers, and he could plainly see all my cuts and scars. I looked up and him wide eyed.  
  
"Why exactly do you want me to kill you? You're killing yourself already, you don't need any of my help."  
A/N: I have WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!  
  
Katia (Author Friend): Do you ever NOT have writers block?  
  
Sozuki: Um..yes?  
  
Katia: since all your readers are probably getting sick of waiting for you to update.*Clears her throat*  
  
Sozuki: Hey! They are Faithful!.I think  
  
Katia: well if they are now, they won't be in a few months when you still haven't updated!  
  
Sozuki: Mmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!! (Trans: Mean!)  
  
Katia: well they won't be! But since Im feeling nice here, happy Easter *Hands an unlabeled box to Sozuki and walks away*  
  
Sozuki: ooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's in the box?  
  
Muffled voice: LET ME OUT!!!  
  
Sozuki: uh.Katia! What's in the box? Is it ticking?  
  
Muffled voice: no it's talking  
  
(Katia: *Pokes her head from around a corner* oops wrong one. *Mutters* It's supposed to be ticking *Disappears*)  
  
Sozuki:..ok.so then what's in THIS box?  
  
Yami Sozuki: Don't know. But you have to wait for Easter.  
  
Muffled voice: NO!!!! Katia forgot to poke AIR HOLES!!!!!!  
  
(Katia form far way: Oops)  
  
Sozuki: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Yami Sozuki: Just open the damn thing  
  
Sozuki: OK!  
  
Muffled Voice: Yes! Please DO open!  
  
Sozuki: *Opens Box and screams* MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Oh my god! It's YOU! *Turns to Yami Sozuki* Please! Put me back in the box!!!  
  
Sozuki: *Glomps* NEVER!!!!!!  
  
Yami Sozuki: Oh god.what are you her new muse?  
  
Sozuki: *While still Strangling Malik* Oh! By the way! THANK YOU RIEKO BLADE, THANK YOU FOR THE CAKE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Sozuki: She gave you a CAKE?!?!  
  
Sozuki: YEP!! It was GOOD!!!  
  
Yami Sozuki + Malik: Oh no! A Sugar High Sozuki! RUN!!!!  
  
Sozuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: Will Update SOON this time. 


	4. A Sense of Understanding

Please Kill Me III  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
OMG! I updated this on the 18th I SWEAR!! And it said that there were 5 Chapters and everything, but It wouldn't let me check it or anything because it didn't show up! And just a few days ago, I got a whole shit load of reviews from chapter 4, like they where holding them back or something. FF.N is pissing me off! Have a nice reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I think you all know the answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"Well?!" he shouted, apparently he wanted me to answer his question. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After a minute I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Because, Bakura." I started, "Because I'm to chicken to do it myself. I am to weak to take my own life. I can't do that Bakura. I can't take my own life. And... And you put me though so much pain." I looked down, not being able to look at him anymore. I crossed my arms across my chest sighed, holding back my tears. "I can't take the pain anymore Bakura. I-I just can't take it." My voice cracked. Oh great! Thank you body for your support! "I just can't take all the pain I get from the one person I-" I froze. Oh my god! I hope he doesn't no what I was going to say, oh please god! My tears then slipped down my face.  
  
Damn.  
  
Damn it all to hell.  
  
I looked up and saw Bakura staring at me, emotionless. I looked at his arm and saw that his bandages where almost dripping with blood. Oh, Bakura.  
  
I look him in the eyes, despite my tears; I asked him, "Bakura, could I please do something?" He looked at me confused.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Could I please re-bandage your arm, Bakura? It-It'll get infected if you don't wrap it right. " He sighed and opened the door a little wider.  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled as I walked by him. He walked ahead and sat on his bed, next to the first aid kit. I stood and started digging through the first aid kit.  
  
Where the hell is the disinfectant?  
  
~~~ /_ () \/ 3 ~~~  
  
"Think about the youth. Never knowing what's in store never knowing what they're gonna see. Always needing proof. Innocence is hard to keep, trust is just a faded memory."  
  
My CD player was going on its 3rd CD. (It can hold five.) The Riddlin' Kids. They're an ok band. Not great, but ok.  
  
I'm sitting on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Listening to my CD player if you haven't already guessed.  
  
After I wrapped Bakura's arm earlier, he just stood and ushered me out of his room. I didn't expect him to be thankful. Never have and never will. But that's the way things go sometimes.  
  
"What do you need to see? Think about you all the time wondering if you're doing fine. I hope that I can keep a hold of you just one more day. I don't know what I would do without...."  
  
I turn and shut off my Stereo and the house is silenced. Not a sound is heard. But I better go to bed. It's 3:00 A.M. and I'm tired.  
  
I snuggled into my bed sheets and turn off the light.  
  
~~~ /_ () \/ 3 ~~~  
  
The next morning I woke up at my normal time, 6 o'clock. I figured Bakura would sleep in till 10 o'clock, so I could start making breakfast at 9:30. Making my bed, I picked out my clothes to wear for the day and walked into the bathroom.  
  
I found the knife I dropped last night still laying on the tiled floor. Still stained with Bakura's blood. I must have forgot to pick it up.  
  
It seemed that Bakura and me had come to some kind of understanding. It's weird. I think he sort of accepts that I cut myself. And I have accepted him to. Sort of. It's a little weird.  
  
I bent down and picked up the knife. Walking over the sink, I sat my clothes down on the toilet lid, and turned on the faucet. Running the cold water over the blade of the knife. I started rubbing it with my hands, trying to get the blood off. Wincing a little, when I kept nicking my fingertips. I sat the knife down and started to wash the watery blood off of my hands, the cold water numbing them.  
  
Turning off the water and drying my hands off on a towel, I turned to the shower. Turning on the water and making it so it was hot enough, I started to undress. Once down to my boxers, again I stopped. Staring at myself in the mirror, I could once again see all my scars from Bakura and myself.  
  
I looked down at the knife and picked it up. I have another in my room that I hardly use, hiding in my top dresser drawer. I guess I'll leave this one in here for Bakura to use since I have another one.  
  
I sat the knife in plain site on the counter, finished getting undressed, and jumped into the shower.  
  
~~~ /_ () \/ 3 ~~~  
  
It has been three weeks and Bakura has not beaten me once. I think it's because he knows im hurting myself. It's weird, not being beaten I mean. I always wished for the beatings to stop for a while. Then I just wanted to be killed.  
  
Come to think of it, I haven't asked Bakura to kill me for about two weeks. I keep forgetting, letting my wounds from him heal and creating my own.  
  
Bakura is sort of acting friendly, it's freaky! He's not all nice and still threatens to beat me, but never does.  
  
DING DONG! (A.N.: Oh.my.god..I hate that doorbell sound thing.)  
  
Who would come and visit us? Nobody's been here for a while considering that school's out. I walked down the stairs and to the front door where Bakura was they're talking to Yugi, Yami,  
  
Seto, and Jou. And from what I hear, Honda and Anzu have to work and they're going to the beach.  
  
Bakura turned to me. "Do you want to go to the Beach?" I smiled a little and nodded. It would be nice to get out of the house for a while. "Well, go get our stuff." He said.  
  
I ran up stairs and got our swim trunks and towels, remembering to grab two light long sleeved black shirts. Shoving them all into a bag, I ran back downstairs to see them all waiting.  
  
"Come on Ryou!" Yugi said. "Lets get going!"  
  
"What beach are we going to?" Bakura asked, carrying the bag.  
  
"Oh," Yami started, "We're going to Seto's privet beach."  
  
~~~ /_ () \/ 3 ~~~  
  
About the beach thing, I wanted them to go to a beach! But it couldn't be a public beach and Seto is such a hot ass, that I figured that his beach would do. And I know it's overly used. I'll try to make the next part as original is possible.  
  
NOTE: I would have posted sooner today, but Fanfiction.Net was not Responding.. 


	5. Arguments and A Forgotten Knife

Please Kill Me VI... I think...  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
A.N.: Yeah, most of you mentioned in your reviews (Which I thank ALL OF YOU for!) about Seto's private beach. Personally, I thought that, in a couple stories at least, he had a beach! Oh well, that just means that this story is more original then I thought! ^^()  
  
People have been saying, also, that there isn't much romance. Well there's gonna be! Really soon! (Or Hopefully soon, o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rypu's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I walked outside, the afternoon sun was just starting to go down a little, indicating that evening would be in a few hours.  
  
"If we don't want to swim in the dark, I suggest we spend the night at the beach house, other wise we won't get any swim time in." Seto said, stopping mid step. He then turned to Jou, pointing an accusing finger at him, "If Puppy didn't take so long, we could be half way there by now!"  
  
"Hey! It's not MY fault!" Jou yelled back. They could never last an hour without an argument, even though they are a couple. Yugi then turned to me.  
  
"Ryou, do you think Yami and I could borrow a pair of your clothes?"  
  
I blinked, "Uh, sure. They might be a little big for you, and they all have long sleeves."  
  
"Why," Yami butted in, "do you always wear long sleeved shirts, even when it's 90 degrees outside?" I blinked, how am I supposed to answer THAT one?  
  
"Uh. "  
  
"Because I make him." Bakura cut me off, sort of, and glared at Yami.  
  
"Why would you make your Hikari suffer like that? Come to think of it, why do YOU always have long sleeves?"  
  
Is it just me, or is Yami getting a little bit to nosy for my liking?  
  
"That is NONE of YOUR business, Pharaoh!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Uh. so anyways, while my yami and Yugi's yami have a nice talk, I'll just sneak off to find some extra cloths for Yugi and Yami.  
  
As I sneak into the house I quickly head to the kitchen to pick up an apple or two for Bakura and me to eat later, as a midnight snack. I'm sure that Seto has something, but how long has it been since he'd been to his beach house last? That food could be molding for all we know!  
  
I then go upstairs and look though my closet. I manage to find a t-shirt that I wore a long time ago and that might fit Yugi. Then I pulled out two pairs of pants and another t-shirt that that Yami could use.  
  
I figure me and Bakura can wear the clothes where wearing right now for tomorrow, why not?  
  
Getting another small bag, I throw the cloths into the bag. Then as I'm about to leave the room, I remember something.  
  
I quickly walk over to my nightstand and pick up my knife. Walking over to my dresser, I was trying to find something to put it in, since I was going to give the bag I have right now to Yugi and Bakura had our bag.  
  
SO, looking for a case, I start rummaging though my stuff. Suddenly I stop. How stupid could I have been?  
  
I put the knife in my nightstand drawer and took something else out instead.  
  
Smiling, I put the pocketknife in my jean pocket and walk out of my room, heading down stairs.  
  
Once I got down, I saw Yugi, trying to calm Yami down as to now kill Bakura, who looked smug.  
  
Oh happy day.  
  
Once we all got into Seto's limo, which took at least 10 to 15 minutes with Bakura and Yami trying to kill each other, we where on our way to Seto's beach!  
  
"Damn it!" Bakura suddenly cursed. I looked at him (he was sitting across from me) confused, as did everybody else in the limo. "I forgot something." He mumbled and he sunk down in his seat.  
  
I think I know what it was he forgot.  
  
He looked at me, and the look on his face confirmed it. Bakura forgot his cutting knife.  
  
I smiled at him and shook my head. "Don't worry Bakura." I said, "I got one."  
  
He nodded and sat back up.  
  
It's been three minutes and the silence is almost deafening now.  
  
"So.. uh.. how long is it going to take us to get there?" Jou asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I'd say we'll get there in an hour and a half if where lucky." Seto said.  
  
"WHAT?!" We all yelled.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"We know what you said, Seto." Jou broke in.  
  
"Well then," Yami started. "We'd all betting get comfortable."  
  
Which also means for him, move over so I can sit next to my aibou.  
  
So we all got up and moved around. Bakura sat with his back agents the door; I sat by him, with his legs across my lap. Kind of nice actually though we did take up one side of the limo.  
  
Seto and Jou where across from us and Yami and Yugi where sitting next to them. So we where all ready for the hour and a half ride to.. no idea where actually.  
  
All I did know was that wherever we where going, Seto had a beach house there and there, I get to see Bakura in swimming trunks! And a black shirt of course, but still, swim trunks!  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
Next chapter, there's going to be some Confusing on Ryou's part!  
  
Please Review!!! 


	6. ChitChat and Eavesdropping

Please Kill Me (I am now stopping with the chapter thing. I'm just getting them mixed up.)  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
Hello everybody! I would just like to thank all of you for helping this story get a little over 100 reviews! THANK YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
If you e-mail me (YamiSozuki132@aol.com), I'll send you a Bakura and Ryou picture! You all probably already have it, but hey! It's my fav. Picture of them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, it's been about half an hour and I have almost fallen asleep twice. I'm just so bored. And I want to cut right now. I cut when I'm in pain and when I'm bored, kind of stupid really.  
  
I lean my head back, resting my head on the seat and closed my eyes, Bakura's legs still in my lap.  
  
Bakura did back me up when Yami started asking about the long sleeves, which I thank him for. Haven't yet, but I will.  
  
Speaking of Bakura, I've felt eyes on me for some time now. And I think its Bakura, but I'm not sure.  
  
Five minutes later, I'm almost asleep when someone suddenly moves right in front of me.  
  
"Ryou?" I hear Jou whisper. I'm to tired to move, so I just sit there, pretending to be asleep, keeping my breathing even.  
  
"Ryou, can you hear me?" he asks. No. I cannot hear you because I'm to damn tired to give a damn, even if you start dancing around in the nude yelling, "Kiss me I'm an Idiot!" (A.N. No offense! I love Jou, really I do!) I will still be 'asleep' so leave me alone so I can REALLY fall asleep.  
  
"Jou! Let him sleep Damn it!" Seto yelled. Stop yelling people! I'm getting a headache.  
  
"Are you sure he's asleep?" Yami asked. Bastard.  
  
"Yeah." Jou said, sitting back in his spot next to Seto. It was quiet for about 30 seconds before someone spoke up.  
  
"It seems that Bakura is oblivious to what's going on around him as Ryou is." Yami chuckled.  
  
He fell asleep to? I listened, keeping my eyes closed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Pharaoh." I heard Bakura say. Guess he isn't asleep.  
  
"But Tomb Robber, you've been staring at Ryou for the past 20 minutes." I could somewhat feel Bakura's embarrassment radiating off of him. So he was staring at me?  
  
"Do you have a problem with that, Pharaoh? You stare at YOUR hikari all the time."  
  
"Yes, but I love my hikari, that is, unless you love Ryou." Yami said and I could tell, with the way he said that statement that he was smirking.  
  
OK! My curiosity has been sparked, set on fire! What is going on here? Bakura loves me?  
  
"I do not love my hikari in that way, Pharaoh."  
  
"In what way?" Yami resorted.  
  
"The-the lovey-dovey way!" Oh, thank you Bakura crush my dreams. Now where'd I put that pocketknife?  
  
"Well," Jou started, "You said that pretty fast. I think your lying."  
  
"Oh really?" Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want me to send you to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura said in a sweet voice that was not fit for him.  
  
Jou paused for a second. "No."  
  
"Then shut the fuck up." Bakura said in the same sweet voice.  
  
"But Bakura, you know very well that Yami would stop you." Yugi said, had not heard him speak for a while.  
  
"That's not the point." I heard Bakura say. Suddenly a picture of Bakura sitting on the floor, pouting like a little kid not getting his way. I almost giggled, but stopped before I did.  
  
That would have been bad. If Bakura finds out that I'm listening, I would surely get a beating. This sounds rather personal. Though, I do want to know.  
  
"So have you told Ryou?" Seto asked.  
  
"Told him what?" Bakura shot back. That's exactly what I'd like to know.  
  
"That you L-O-V-E him." Jou said back, spelling it out for him. Jou, you are one smart ass. Make fun of the person who just threatened to send you to the Shadow Realm is VERY GOOD idea. Maybe if you keep talking, Bakura will send you there before Yami could stop him.  
  
"Do you know what?" Bakura yelled suddenly. And now if I were really asleep, I would have woken up. "If I really did love Ryou, do you REALLY think that I would TELL YOU?!"  
  
Ok, Bakura. Now you're just starting to embarrass your self. And me. I felt my face get slightly hot.  
  
Great, blush when you're supposed to be asleep! What are they going to think? ... I won't even finish that thought. (A.N. Hentai Ryou! Shame, Shame! Lol)  
  
"Shhhhh!!!!" I could feel Bakura blush.  
  
I moved a little to make the 'I'm asleep' thing seem more real.  
  
I inwardly sighed when everybody changed the subject and started talking more quietly, just when it was getting good to.  
  
Moving a little more to get comfortable, I let my thoughts drift.  
  
So, everybody thinks Bakura loves me, huh? Well, then if he really did, why did he beat me? Why did he put me though so much pain? If he really loved me, why did he not try and stop me from cutting myself when he knew? If he really loved me, he would have stopped me. He would have stopped. But that's the thing, he doesn't love me, and he never will. Nobody could love somebody like me. A self-mutilator with scars from not just me, but from beatings that Bakura gave me. Emotional scars that will never disappear. Nothing with that much pain will disappear. Though I wish I could disappear.  
  
I felt something slid down my cheek. I was starting to cry. But I couldn't move to wipe it away. Crying doesn't solve anything is what Bakura told me when I first got the Millennium Ring. Crying is just a stupid human emotion that gets in the way of achieving goals.  
  
Well you know what Bakura? I have only one goal. And that goal can go one of two ways depending.  
  
One way is that I'll find out if you will ever love me. And if you do, I will live on and love you with all my heart.  
  
The second way is to have you kill me. If you don't love me then you will kill me. And I will die knowing that. Knowing that no one loved me and ever will.  
  
That is the reason, Bakura, the reason that I ask you to kill me. I need to find out, one way or another, if you love me. If anyone loves me.  
  
And if you do love me, I will be the happiest person alive. And just having you love me, will be enough to help me live.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh my god. I think that might have been sad. I was getting a little emotional wasn't I? I almost started crying while I was typing it! ;.;  
  
Please review and tell me!  
  
P.S. I think that this was the longest chapter so far! ^^() Yay! ^.~  
  
P.P.S. And I know, they still haven't reached the Beach. But don't worry! They will next chapter! Lol. 


	7. Bakura Sweetness and A Bad Question

Please Kill Me  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
A/N: Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month again! But I've been busy! I just finished Tai Kwan Do for a while and then my friend threw a sleepover party, then I got the Harry Potter 5th book from the library! AND it was also my birthday earlier. And as you can tell, from how I keep on ranting, that I have been busy. I am also saving up for a laptop so then I can type all my stories in my room and not be bothered by my little brother or mom yelling at me to get off the damn computer. So I am saving up. And so far, it's not to good. I only have $175.36 saved so far. That isn't much. Then my dad told my mom that he was going to take me to get a cell phone on Saturday, but then he didn't and he hasn't even mentioned it to me. She also said that he was thinking on giving me his laptop when he gets a new one. He has, yet again, avoided to tell me that.  
  
Oh well. I'll just save up for one and then go on a typing spree!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was quiet. I could feel the eyes on me.  
  
What? Do I have something on my face?  
  
Then I realized that the car had stopped. I guess we're at Seto's beach house. Now what? I normally don't pretend to be asleep, so I don't know how to just 'wake up'.  
  
Everybody then started to get out of the limo. What am I supposed to do? What are they gonna do? Just let me sleep here?  
  
Bakura's took his legs off me and opened the door on his side of the limo getting out.  
  
I could hear him picking up our bag and shouldering it, then he leaned into the limp again.  
  
Why?  
  
My question was then answered.  
  
Bakura's arms snaked under my legs and supported my back, picking me up.  
  
I was so shocked, that I almost tensed up. Remembering that I was 'asleep', I stayed limp.  
  
Bakura then carried me into the house, after asking Seto where I where gonna sleep, he also then carried me to my room and set me down on the bed. Covering me up with a blanket, he then turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.  
  
My eyes shot open.  
  
Was I just carried from the limo, into Seto's house, and laid on the bed that would be mine for a day by Bakura?  
  
I sat up and noticed that he also set down our bag by the door.  
  
Looking out the window that was by my bed, I could see stars sparkling and the moon glowing.  
  
I opened the window and a gentle wind blew through, the smell of the ocean and salt stinging my senses.  
  
Letting a small smile grace my lips, I figured it was late enough to go to bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
Running outside with my swim trunks and long sleeved black shirt on, I stood in the sand, letting my body be swallowed by the suns warmth.  
  
Bakura came running after me dressed the same. Once he caught up to me, he leaned forward to catch his breath.  
  
"How the -pant- hell can you -pant- run so fast?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know." Was all I said.  
  
Then we waited for the others to come out.  
  
Yugi and Jou came running out just like me, Seto and Yami jogging after them.  
  
Once we all set up our blankets and got sun tan lotion on, (though me and Bakura didn't need much) Yami and Seto stayed on the blankets while Yugi, Jou, Bakura, and me ran to the water.  
  
Bakura only went because I was teasing him about not being able to swim, and because he was chasing me. [A/N: o.O;; Ryou: ^^()]  
  
We then had a dunking match in which Bakura had won in the end.  
  
Everybody then gathered around the blankets and started snaking on some sandwiches that Seto had made the night before.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Yugi said, trying to get my attention.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, being polite.  
  
"Did you have a dream last night?" he asked, looking a little nervous.  
  
I thought for a minute. "No. Why?"  
  
"Because," Yugi started. "-Because you seemed to of, um, started crying in your sleep."  
  
"When you where in the limo." Jou corrected him.  
  
I sat there frozen.  
  
So they had noticed that I was crying. Damn it!  
  
I looked at Bakura, who looked back at me. He seemed to also want to know.  
  
And what am I supposed to tell them?  
  
Oh yeah, well, I was crying because I was thinking about my love for Bakura and, yeah. I was thinking about my life and when I would want to commit suicide. Yep.  
  
Oh yeah. That's exactly what I'll say.  
  
But now really. what am I gonna tell them?  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
Ooooo!!! Cliffhanger!!!! Well, not really.  
  
Sorry again for not updating sooner! I've just had this Malik/Marik story buzzing though my head. It'd be a sort of song fic thing, but not. It'd jus be like the chapters where inspired by the song and the lyrics would be at the end.  
  
There will be one called, "Hybrid Theory" and then the sequel will be called, "Meteora". Yep, bet you can't guess who the band is for those CDs, lol. 


	8. Caught Red Handed: Literally

Please Kill Me  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
A/N: Yo! Sorry I haven't updated for a little over a month! I just finished Drivers ed a week ago and I took my permit test on Tuesday. I PASSED! It's so nerve racking! ::Shivers:: Anyways! Here's the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I blinked.  
  
Think, Ryou, THINK!  
  
I could feel everyone's eyes on me.  
  
I'll fool them!  
  
I giggled and pretended to brush it off as no big deal.  
  
"Oh that? It was nothing."  
  
"Then why where you crying?" Yami asked.  
  
"It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry yourselves about, really."  
  
Everyone seemed to accept my answer, though Seto and Yami weren't sure.  
  
I glanced at Bakura and gulped.  
  
He was glaring at me.  
  
I gave him a small smile and turned back to my sandwich.  
  
I don't think he believes me.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
It was about 2 in the afternoon and everyone was in the water. All accept me of course. I was sitting under one of the big trees that was by the sand with my knees tucked up to my chest.  
  
I shifted my eyes from my friends playing in the water, to the almost cloudless sky.  
  
Sighing, I began to lose myself to my thoughts.  
  
I have been thinking a lot lately.  
  
And I was mostly thinking about what I thought of before. . . .confusing, ne?  
  
But if Bakura doesn't love me, which is a very high possibility, I kill myself.  
  
But lately, the thought of pain is to good of a thing to pass up.  
  
I blinked as I felt the familiar urge to cut myself again.  
  
I stood up and brushed myself off. Heading for the house I quickly looked behind me to see if they would notice me leaving.  
  
Nobody. . . . good.  
  
I walked into the house and into my room.  
  
I found my bag on my bed, where I left it and started to look for the pocketknife.  
  
Pulling it out, I smiled.  
  
I lifted up my sleeves and lowered the knife to my already scared skin.  
  
I pushed down lightly at first, making a small cut as relieve flooded my senses.  
  
I made more cuts, each one deeper then the last.  
  
I smiled slightly as I watched as my blood seemed to hug the knifes blade.  
  
I held the knife up to eye level, fascinated.  
  
A droplet of blood slid down my hand from the knife. I watched as it fell from my hand and into the already crimson spotted hardwood floor.  
  
I lowered the knife to my arm again and giggled when the sun's raise that fell though the window hit the blade and made it shine a beautiful crimson.  
  
I was about to push down when a hand came flying out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist that held the knife.  
  
And because of how fast the hand came flying, it ended up pushing the knife down a little farther then planed before they got a hold of my wrist.  
  
I gasped when I saw sad and surprised crimson eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
I know it's short, but I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Lovies!  
  
~Sozuki 


	9. Leave

Please Kill Me  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
A/N: Yo! OK! Here's the next chapter! I'll try and have the next Chapter out soon! But there is this slight problem . . .  
  
bIMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!/b  
  
My brother [age 28] is going to be living in our house for a month! I know it doesn't sound THAT bad, but he's going to be on the computer a lot! I will hardly get any time on! ::Cries:: Then school is going to be starting for me soon [Sep. 2nd] and my mom and dad are going to put 'Locks and Limits' on AOL so I can't be on past 11:00pm! That's when I get typing! Well, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll save all of PKM on a disk and take it to school and type during FLEX or Study Hal . . . . we'll see how swamped I am.  
  
So the next update might not be for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gasped when I saw sad and surprised crimson eyes.  
  
". . . .Yami?" I asked.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
He didn't sound normal . . . . or friendly.  
  
"I-I. . . .I was. . .um. . ." I stuttered.  
  
Damn!  
  
I never thought I'd be caught!  
  
I only thought that Bakura would ever know!  
  
What's going to happen to me now?  
  
Tears gathered in my eyes.  
  
"I-I. . ."  
  
Yami glared at me.  
  
I finally get something out.  
  
"What did I do?" God, I sounded pitiful and scared!  
  
Well, I am scared, but I didn't need to sound pitiful.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked. "I should be the one asking the questions, Ryou."  
  
I glared back.  
  
I don't care anymore.  
  
Just leave me alone!  
  
I yanked my wrist out of Yami's hand.  
  
I was about to put the pocketknife away when he stopped me.  
  
"Give me the knife, Ryou."  
  
I stared at him as if he was crazy. "Hell no."  
  
Yugi, Seto, and Jou had come into my room and gasped at what they saw.  
  
I guess I would have been shocked if I were them. . . . but I'm not them.  
  
Bakura then walked into the room. I guess he was pretty shocked.  
  
After all. . .  
  
I was caught.  
  
Yami tried again.  
  
"Ryou. Give me the knife."  
  
I was getting sick of this.  
  
"What did I tell you?" I asked sweetly.  
  
Yami stared at me.  
  
So I repeated myself. "Hell no."  
  
"Yami. . . . everyone. Leave. I'll take care of this."  
  
I glanced at Bakura.  
  
He didn't look too happy with me.  
  
I gulped and laughed nervously.  
  
He glared.  
  
Everyone exited the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok. . . . so that was the exact same length as the last one. Oh well, I'm working on my cliffhangers. SORRY IT SO SHORT!!! WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON!!!  
  
Lovies!  
  
~Sozuki  
  
PS: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALMOST 200 REVIEWS! [After this chapter though, I'm hopping to get more! ^~]  
  
I'll think of something to send everybody in the next chapter!  
  
Like maybe another picture! ^~ hee! 


	10. Don't Understand

Please Kill Me 10  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
A/N: Okie! Well, my brothers gone and he still has an 'IOU' stapled to his back. But here's the next chapter that everyone has been dieing to read! Hope you all review! And. . .  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 200 REVIEWS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone left there was a deafening silence. To use the cliché, if you dropped a pin, you'd be able to hear it, probably for miles.  
  
Bakura's back was to me as I stood there.  
  
I don't know if I welcome the silence or despise it right now. I would rather have him say something then nothing though. So I'll say I despise it.  
  
Suddenly he spoke.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Yes Bakura?" I asked. I may not be showing it, but I was frightened beyond belief.  
  
It was silent for another few minutes and then he turned around and slapped me.  
  
I fell to the floor cradling my cheek; I thought he decided to stop all of the abuse!  
  
I looked up and saw his glare.  
  
"I can't believe you!" He started to yell, and I knew I was in for a lecture before he would hit me again. And I am positive he is going to. "Don't you have any self control?! During the day? This isn't like at home Ryou. You can't go off and cut yourself whenever you like!" I cringed and waited for him to continue. "If you are going to cut yourself, do it at night. But now you can't because they are going to be watching you. Did you even think about locking the door? You idiot!"  
  
He slapped me again and I cried in pain. He then kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.  
  
I curled up into a ball and waited for the beating to stop.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
It is about 3:30AM and I have yet to fall asleep.  
  
After Bakura left me to deal with my new wounds, I just laid on the floor and cried. I am pretty sure that Bakura told everyone to leave me alone for a while and let me think.  
  
I long cleaned my blood off the floor and bandaged my arms. I have a few bruises on my back and stomach, but other then that I am just fine. He didn't beat me like he used to though. If he did, I wouldn't be able to walk.  
  
He was so angry.  
  
He took the pocketknife.  
  
He said that I couldn't cut myself until we leave here and are safe back home.  
  
But I am sure that everybody heard Bakura yelling. That's what frightens me.  
  
Because if they find out that he cuts himself too, well then we are both screwed. They'll send us to one of those places where they 'help' you.  
  
I can't help but feel guilty.  
  
I never did think about locking the door.  
  
The look on Yami's face made me feel guilty.  
  
And I don't know why.  
  
I guess it was the way he would look away in disgust or fear.  
  
Most people fear what they don't understand.  
  
And they don't understand me. They never will.  
  
I look out of my window and sigh.  
  
Because of the inconvenience, we aren't leaving until tomorrow. I guess to let me recover or something.  
  
I laid down and closed my eyes.  
  
Nobody understands.  
  
I just want to die.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
Yep. There is Chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I don't know about you guys though, but fanfiction.net won't let me review! Me so mad! I can't even log in! So now I have to post my stories at school. Thank god for study hall. 


	11. Trip Home

Please Kill Me 11  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
A/N: I forgot to put in the last chapter that you could all e-mail me and I'll send you guys a picture! It's my favorite picture of Ryou/Bakura/Past Bakura! Not as a paring I don't think. But it's so CUTE! I love it! So just e-mail me for the picture or state it in your review along with your e-mail address!  
  
Gods, I sound like a commercial.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was around 5:30AM when I woke up.  
  
Everybody was still asleep, though I would be to if not for yesterday. I feel slightly disturbed.  
  
Will they think different of me? Well of course they will.  
  
They will probably ask questions.  
  
I hate questions that center on me.  
  
They will give me looks of sympathy and pity.  
  
The difference between them? I don't know.  
  
I got dressed in my clothes that I wore when we arrived here and went into the bathroom.  
  
Technically, Bakura can't stop me from cutting, nobody can. At times I do want to stop, but I can't. I remember when I was younger and happy. When I had a blast just playing with a ball or going to the playground. It just seems like a dream after Bakura came into my life. I was no longer the innocent little hikari after he destroyed almost all of my life.  
  
But I thank him.  
  
I don't want to be innocent and taken advantaged of. I hate it.  
  
But if it's Bakura that's doing the 'taken advantaged of', then I don't mind.  
  
I love him.  
  
I do sound sick and twisted.  
  
But I don't care.  
  
I looked into the bathroom mirror.  
  
I blinked and squinted. I look like a rat.  
  
My hair had yet to be brushed and I had sleep still in my eyes.  
  
I turned on the water and cupped my hands, splashing the water onto my face. I looked into the mirror again.  
  
2 hours of sleep doesn't do well for the human mind.  
  
I got a towel and dried my face. I then rolled up my sleeves to change my bandages, unwrapping the blood-covered cloth from my arms.  
  
I didn't think I cut THAT deep.  
  
I sighed and rewrapped my arms. This is going to be a long day.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
It was about 10:30AM by the time everybody was up and packing up their things.  
  
I was outside standing in the sand, soaking up the sun as much as I could.  
  
I sighed when Bakura yelled for me to get into the limo. He's been yelling at me a lot since yesterday afternoon.  
  
I guess I deserve it.  
  
I walked over to the limo and crawled inside.  
  
Besides Bakura yelling at me, nobody has talked to me. So I will not talk to them. They can do whatever they want.  
  
Though I swear I heard people whispering around 2AM last night. They need to learn how to whisper quietly. Either that or I was imagining it.  
  
Yami and Yugi where sitting across from me again and Jou and Seto where sitting by them. Bakura seemed to be the only one 'brave' enough to sit by me. Though he had his arms crossed in a matter that clearly stated 'don't talk to me'.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning on the door and resting my head on the seat. And since I got only about 2 hours of sleep last night, I fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
I was jolted away by yelling. I looked and saw Bakura practically ready to launch himself at Yami and strangle him.  
  
"You are NOT sending him to a place for people who are indeed sick! I will not let you!"  
  
"Bakura," Yami started calmly. "Do not let your personal feelings get in the way of Ryou's health."  
  
"This is not about me! This is about sending Ryou to a place he doesn't need to be sent!"  
  
"Calm down Bakura and just look at him!" Seto yelled.  
  
"I do not need to look at him to know that he is perfectly fine!"  
  
"Bakura-" Jou was interrupted when the driver said that they were at the Bakura residence.  
  
"Come on Ryou." Bakura said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the car. He slammed the door before anybody could blink. Then he practically dragged me into the house after unlocking the door.  
  
He threw me on the couch and stormed into the kitchen to grab a beer.  
  
"Bakura?" I asked causally.  
  
"What?" He barked.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?"  
  
Bakura walked into the living room and glared at me.  
  
"Because you got caught hurting yourself, they think you have a mental problem and that you should see a doctor." He growled.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
That's it for now! Don't forget to e-mail me for the picture! And please review! 


	12. Shrinks and Annoying Friends

Please Kill Me 12  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
A/N: Yays! Chapter 12! . . . . I think. We'll just say that it is. Okies? And THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! ::Throws Candy and Ryou Plushies:: LOVIES TO ALL!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I lie on my bed and stare at my ceiling.  
  
A doctor?  
  
. . . . . One of those Shrinks?  
  
. . . . I don't think so.  
  
They can think whatever they want of me, I don't care.  
  
But I DO care if I have to see one of. . . . of . . . THOSE people.  
  
They act all nice and caring.  
  
They say they want to 'help' you.  
  
"Take away the evil" some would say.  
  
They don't do a damn thing!  
  
They sit in their big fancy office with their leather chairs and take notes on what they think is wrong with you or doodle.  
  
They give you medication that doesn't do shit, and push you out the door saying, "See you tomorrow!"  
  
Bastards.  
  
Fuck them.  
  
They're just in it for the money.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.  
  
Groggily, I reach over and picked up the cord-less phone off of my night stand.  
  
"Yea?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"R-ryou?" the person on the other line asked.  
  
"Yea?" I asked, my mind still hasn't woken up fully. I don't think it even registered that I am talking on the phone.  
  
"Um. . . . this is Yugi."  
  
"Ok. . . .what do you want?"  
  
"Well, me and the guys were talking. . . ." Yugi started and finally, my mind clicked into place.  
  
Yugi is talking to me on the phone. They probably didn't forget about me getting caught. Yugi was talking with his other friends. And my feet are cold.  
  
I look down and cover them up with my blanket before tuning back to Yugi.  
  
". . . . and well, we all sort of think that you should seek some kind of . . . . um. . . . Psychiatric help, Ryou."  
  
"No." I stated simply and hung up. I will not go to see a Shrink or any other person who will put me on medication that will 'save me'.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
I was in the kitchen making a sandwich when there was a knock on the door.  
  
After answering the door, I wished I hadn't.  
  
There stood Yami in all his leathered glory with a tearful Yugi behind him.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"What Yami?" I snapped. If he was going to tell me that I should see that stupid Shrink, I'm going to scream.  
  
"We all really do think that you should-" He started, but I cut him off.  
  
I told you I'd scream.  
  
"JESSUS CHRIST! IS THIS ALL YOU PEOPLE EVER THINK ABOUT?! YOU NEVER REALLY PAIED THAT MUCH ATTENCHEN TO ME BEFORE! AND NOW SUDDENLY, YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"No! It's just tha-"  
  
"You know what? I DON'T CARE!"  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"I was hopping we wouldn't have to come to this. But you leave us no choice, Ryou."  
  
Suddenly I was bombarded.  
  
I was sent crashing to the ground with a massive weight on my chest, which knocked the wind out of me.  
  
Looking up I see Seto, Jou, and Yami.  
  
They grabbed a hold of my hands and tie my wrists together with rope, and put a gag in my mouth.  
  
I struggle and try to scream for Bakura, but he can't hear me.  
  
I was then lifted up by Seto and carried out to my driveway, where they tossed me into Seto's limo, and climbed in themselves.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
Um . . .. Yep . . .. This idea just sort of popped into my head when I got to the part with Yami standing in the doorway. Yep. But HEY! I now have a new idea for the following chapters!  
  
And Yes! I am sorry all the chapters are so short! But I just get to a part and I just HAVE to leave it off there because it's just such a great place to leave off! Maybe not for you, but for me yea!  
  
By the way, the things I wrote about Shrinks, don't take anything personally if you love shrinks or something. I just used my view in Ryou's so it's what I really think of them.  
  
And another thing, the medication does do something. My boyfriend is taking medication for depression and he said he's changed a lot. So . . . . I guess it does do something. ::Smiles:: All for the better! 


	13. The Trip to Willow Creaks

Please Kill Me 12  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
Authors Note: Sorry you guys! I've just been busy with finals and other stuff. I actually had this written a long time ago and not just getting to typing it. ~.~;  
  
IMPORTANT: GO AND READ KATIA-CHAN'S STORIES! I made a bet with her that she'd get over 3 reviews on one of her stories before Tuesday. I DON'T WANNA LOOSE MY PENNY! That and her stories are good! GO READ! . . . after you read this of course. ^^()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last ting I saw before everybody got in and closed the door was Bakura running out of the house. I guess he heard the commotion.  
  
I growled through the gag and kicked whenever I had the chance, but it's kind of hard if someone is sitting on your stomach and legs.  
  
And the poor souls who occupy those two spots will surely die a painful death.  
  
Poor, poor Jounouchi and Yami.  
  
Yuugi knelt down in front of me, the sad look still in his eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ryou, but we have no choice. We're all afraid you might commit suicide." Tears started to spill from his eyes.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
Suicide my ass!  
  
Though I am getting tired of waiting for Bakura. Suicide actually sounds kind of nice.  
  
Must not let them know though.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
They just don't understand.  
  
"We'll remove the gag if you promise not to scream." Seto said, eyeing me.  
  
Sighed and nodded.  
  
Seto then crouched down after Yuugi moved and removed the gag.  
  
I was quiet for a minute before I opened my mouth.  
  
"Fuck you all! Get off of me and where are we going?! Get me out of this vehicle!"  
  
"I thought you promised not to yell." Jou said from my legs.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't Scream, not yell you dumb ass! Those are tow different things! And get the fuck off! I'll bite you!"  
  
Yami's deep laugh caught my attention.  
  
God I hate his laugh.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny Pharaoh?"  
  
"You can't bite us in the predicament you are currently in."  
  
"I can sure as hell try!"  
  
"Oh, believe me. You can't."  
  
I looked over the situation and realized he was right. I slumped and pouted.  
  
"Now that's a good boy." Jou said and tried to reach over to pat my head.  
  
I took my advantage to bite him.  
  
"Ow! God damn you, Ryou!"  
  
"Fuck off." I muttered. "Where are we going?" I then asked.  
  
"We are going to Willow Creak Hospital."  
  
I was silent for a few minutes, trying ot remember why the place sounded so familiar.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO SEE A DAMN SHRINK!"  
  
"Sorry Ryou, but you have no choice in the matter." Yami said.  
  
I started to struggle more then I did before, but they all just pinned me down more.  
  
Tears blurred by vision.  
  
It's not fair.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
After about 20 minutes, we came to a stop.  
  
I didn't move. If they wanted me to get out of this car, they'll have to carry me.  
  
They untied me and I didn't protest, I was already sore from having almost everybody hold me down.  
  
I look at my wrists to see them almost bleeding because of the rope.  
  
Though they untied me, they didn't let go of me as they opened the doors.  
  
When I didn't move, Yami sighed and picked me up.  
  
Damn. I forgot that they carried me, struggling even, to the car.  
  
Growling, I started kicking. "Damn it! Put me down!"  
  
Yami did, but kept a firm grip on my upper arm.  
  
I tried to yank it away but to no effect.  
  
I looked up at the building that held certain doom. It had glass doors and a patio like space around the building.  
  
You could see people in wheelchairs and people waking with IV's on the patio and though the glass doors.  
  
"You think I'm like THEM?" I asked. I am nothing like that!  
  
I fingered my sleeves as I watched people move around.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Yami started to drag me towards the now named, 'Doors of Doom'.  
  
I dug my heels into the dirt and tried to stop Yami from dragging me, but that only caused Seto to grab a hold of my other arm.  
  
I knew there was no use in convincing them I was fine, or stopping them from taking me inside of Willow Creak.  
  
~ ~ ~ /_ () \/ 3 ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Um . . . yeah . . . . I am working on chapter 14 and now since my Login works (YAY!) I can post more often.  
  
Just a little note: I am writing a story of my relationship with my boyfriend, except with Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. But it'll be under a different penname. I don't want my friends to read it! ^^  
  
P.S.: It's a bad relationship . . . in my point of view. Everything that will be typed will be true . . .  
  
If you want to read it, tell me in the review and I'll tell you the penname in which to look under. I haven't typed it up yet, but I should in the next couple of days. (First chapter anyways. . . ) 


	14. Inside Willow Creaks

**Please Kill Me 14**  
  
By: _Sozuki  
_  
Authors Note: Sorry! ::Begs on Hands and Knees:: Please don't Kill Me! (::Looks at story title:: . . . . . )

_Ryou's POV_

_

* * *

_

Once we entered the building I wrinkled my nose in distaste. The place smelt of a hospital with too much medication. The smell of disinfectant could also be made out from the mass of overwhelming scents.  
  
I could clearly see why most people were in here. Some of them were so skinny it seemed you could almost count every bone in there body, though most of the anorexics and bulimics wore baggy clothes that seemed 10X their size natural size. Others wore long sleeved shirts and they seemed normal, but I guess that must be one of the reasons why they are here. Self- mutilators, I could tell.  
  
I glared at anybody who dared to look at me; I could hear them whispering.  
  
Finally we got up to the information desk and Yami asked for an application.  
  
Application?  
  
Sounds like they're trying to sign me up for a magazine subscription or something.  
  
They gave Yami two forms and he handed one to me. We all sat in some chairs and I looked for an escape. I was cornered. Shouldn't even have dared to hope.  
  
I pouted.  
  
This sucks.  
  
I looked down at the application and sighed. Might as well. I've got no choice.  
  
**Application**:  
  
_Patient Name: Bakura, Ryou  
  
Reason for administration:_  
  
I paused.  
  
Do they actually think that I will put down my 'problems' on paper for them to read and laugh about later? I'm not giving up THAT easily. They may have one the battle, but not the war. Might as well have some fun.  
  
_Reason for administration: Because I've ALWAYS wanted to come here. It's been a dream of mine for a while.  
  
Date of Birth: September 2nd 1987  
  
Age: I'm 16 you dumb ass! Do the calculations!  
  
Allergies: Everything! 3  
  
Security Number: 256793498  
  
Parent(s) or Guardian(s) Name: Bakura and the Change of Heart! XP  
  
Do they know of your administration?: Hell No.  
  
By signing your name on the line below, you agree to let us help you and agree to our rules.  
_  
Ryou Bakura  
  
I turned the page and looked at the last piece of information I have to fill in.  
  
**Emergency Card  
**  
_Parents (Guardians) Names: Bakura  
  
Home Number: 615-734-9231  
  
Work Number: None  
  
Cell Phone Number: 716-249-0182  
  
FAX: None  
  
Other: None  
_  
I held the forms up and smiled.  
  
Looking around me, I saw that everybody was watching me intently as if to see if I'd jump up and run or do something rational.  
  
Suddenly I was full of anger. Why are they dong this?  
  
I was about to rip the forms in half when I'm interrupted from doing so when Yami stands up and gives his information to the lady behind the desk. The lady looked to be in her late 20s. She had wavy brown hair that came down just below her shoulders and bright blue eyes.  
  
I glare at Yami as he walks back to the group.  
  
Stupid bastard.  
  
He talked a bit with the others before the lady behind the desk walked over.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou?" She asked.  
  
I stare at her blankly and for some reason I had the feeling that she knew which one of us sitting there was me.  
  
"Yes, I would like you to follow me. I'll be showing you where your room is going to be for the time of your stay." She waits for me to stand, but I don't. They make this hard on me, I'll make it hard on them.  
  
Then unexpectedly, she glares at me. "Listen here, I've dealt with people like you for almost 7 years and you don't want to find out what happens when you piss me off."  
  
I let myself stare at her dumbly for a good 3 seconds before I glared and stood. Unwillingly I admit to myself that I had a spark of fear within me.  
  
She started walking and I followed her though the archway, only stopping once to glare at my "friends", to a long hall with many rooms with no doors. Too the right was a staircase and to the left was an elevator. The white tiled floor of the hallway reflected the light that the ceiling sent toward it making the room brighter then it probably should have been. She turned to the staircase and started to ascend the stairs, I followed knowing that if I didn't I would be in for worse then if I did.  
  
"My name is Lily by the way." She took a glance at the charts she had in her hand that I hadn't noticed before. "Your room number is 423 and you will be sharing so I don't want to hear any complaining." They had gone up 4 stories before Lily walked though the door leading to that floor. She started to lead me down a hall identical to the one of the first floor. "Your roommate is a continuous member and I wouldn't trust him if I were you. Sneaky little ass always sneaking in ad out of his room." She said the last part mostly to herself and stopped before room 423.  
  
I walked into the room and looked around. The room was small and had no door just like all of the others in the building. Inside were two beds on opposite walls. On the left side, there were a couple of posters on the wall of bands and a reading lamp on a shelf that held books of different sizes. On the right side all there is was, besides the bed, were a reading lamp and a shelf for books. On the far wall, there was a single window in which I could see the sun setting indicating that it was about 7A.M.  
  
"I take it this is my side of the prison?" I asked, gesturing to the right side of the room. Lily smiled sweetly.  
  
"Why yes it is. Anyways," she continued, ignoring my glare. "You will have two days of rest before your first appointment with the psychologist. During these two days, you will have a tour around the building and campus. Also, you can have your friends or family members bring some things here for your stay. They will of course be searched though and checked for anything that might cause harm to you or other patients so don't even try to sneak stuff in. It won't work." She glared at me. I shrank back a bit . . . . but only a little.  
  
I didn't say a word. I don't want to provoke her in anyway until I know more about her background. "The reason as to why you have TWO days is that one: you're going to need at least one day to have your friends and family drop stuff off here. And two . . . ." she looked me over once more, calculating me. "I can tell you're going to be staying here for a while so a tour might be a convenience."  
  
She turned and I thought she was done so I sat on the bed. She was almost out of the door when she stopped and turned back around.  
  
"I'll have your schedule posted up by your bed by tomorrow. Have a good nights sleep." She then left, leaving me to my own demise.  
  
I looked around the room again. It was very plain. . . .very boring. Do I get phone privileges? Is there a decent library? Am I going to die of boredom before tomorrow even starts?  
  
I glanced out the window and saw that the sun had completely set and I could only guess that the moon was rising. Couldn't see it though. I can see the stars though, and that's about it from the bed.  
  
I walked over to the window and looked outside to see what I could see in the dark. All I could see was county side. Not a single house was in sight. That just figures. They strand the crazy people in the middle of no where so if they do escape, they would have to wonder aimlessly for days until they reached civilization. And before that would happen they would probably find you and drag you back to the prison that is Willow Creak.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's not longer but at least it's an update! I told you guys before that I end the chapter where it sees fit. I don't even know how long I will type before I reach the best place to end it.  
  
And this is seven-pages! Be proud!

P.S.: It's cool that they have that new edit thing for uploading new chapters/stories! But it won't let you put certain things on! . . . . oh well.


	15. Phone Privileges

**Please Kill Me 15**  
  
_By: Sozuki_  
  
Authors Note: I noticed a few mistakes in my last update. I typed 7A.M. instead of 7P.M. and that bugs me. Anyways, here's another update! And it's not as late as the last one's! (a.k.a. it's not 5 months later).  
  
_Ryou's POV_

* * *

I have decided to go and call Bakura. I know he probably doesn't give a damn, but hey! I saw him start to run after the limo! Maybe he's a little worried? Or . . . . maybe not. I sat against the wall and the bed seemed to suck me in with its fluffy cotton material. It is kind of comfortable though.  
  
I glanced at the clock that I hadn't noticed before above the doorway and it read 8:32P.M. Someone, no idea who, had come in the room a few minutes after Lily left and did a pat down. In other words, they checked my pockets and shoes and anyplace else where I may hide something. They ended up finding 5 dollars, 2 breath mints, a lighter, and one of my now many pocketknives. They only let me keep the breath mints and the 5 dollars. They even took my watch, though I have no idea how that can cause harm to one's health. But they were right; I can't get anything in here. But I can sure as hell try.  
  
My prison partner has yet to show their face. I wonder who they are. What sex are they? I think Lily said something about a he, but I don't remember. What did they do to get in here? Are they Anorexic? Bulimic? Self- Mutilator? Gods know what other people are in for if not any of those.  
  
I got up and walked over to the door. I'm going with my decision from earlier and I'm going to call Bakura.  
  
Apparently there is a 'lights out' time because I could hear someone from down the hall going from door to door saying that lights where going out in 15 minutes. Great . . . . 15 minutes to find a phone.  
  
I walked down the hall the way that Lily and I had came from earlier and turned to head down the stairs. Once I reached the first floor, I headed through the arch and past the security counter. Surprisingly the lady there didn't stop me.  
  
I walked down the hall on the left of the desk and continued down the hall. I quickened my pace when I saw the phone. When I reached the phone, I was about ready to start dialing the numbers when I saw that I needed to place a nickel into a slot in order to make my call.  
  
Damn cheep assess!  
  
I pulled out my 5-dollar bill and looked at it then around for a change machine, but I didn't see one. I then glanced at the phone again before catching the word 'Change' written in red pen below phone. Glancing down, I saw the little change machine.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shoved the bill in there; it then gave me 5 dollars worth of quarters.  
  
I was about to put a quarter in the slot when a nurse came over and stopped me.  
  
"Excuse me young man, but it's 5 minutes till lights out. I suggest you make your call in the morning." I was about to protest, but she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my room. When we got there, she shoved me onto my bed and then the lights went out. She pulled out a flashlight from her back pocket and flashed it on me. I winced and raised my arm to try and block the light.  
  
"Don't misbehave now, there's security cameras around here you know." She then turned and left.  
  
"Bitch." I mumbled to myself before I found my bed sheets and crawled under them. It was then I realized that I had to sleep in my clothes. "Damn it." I cursed again.  
  
"You enjoy talking to yourself?" A voice from the other side of the room said.  
  
I jumped and turned to face the other human in the room. My eyes had by now started to adjust to the darkness and I could see the white sheets of the bed across from mine had a body beneath them. But I couldn't make out anything else, just black.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, but I received no answer.  
  
It took me a couple hours before I could get to sleep. Even then it was difficult. Every time someone walked down the hallway, someone sneezed/coughed, or my roommate moved in his sleep, I'd wake up.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the month wait! But At least it's something. I am determined to finish this story! Thus, I will not update/create/work on any other story until this thing is completed. Thus, again, I hope to have this finished before school starts again. But with all the things I have planned, It might now happen. 


	16. 1800 SAVE ME

Please Kill Me 16  
  
By: Sozuki  
  
Authors Note: Okay, here's chapter 16! Yay! And thank you guys for over 400 reviews! ::Feels loved::  
  
I should give another picture out as a thank you . . . . .I'll find one for yous!  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. It took me hours to get to sleep. Though, even then I had issues. I then remembered my roommate. I quickly turned to look at them; since the sun was now up I would be able to see him. But all there was were a blob of messy sheets and a magazine on the floor.  
  
How did he get out without me noticing?! I woke up every time he goddamned moved for Christ sakes!  
  
I sighed and got out of bed. I tried to get rid of all the wrinkles sleeping in my clothes caused, but that didn't work very well. I glanced at the clock above the door and then walked into the hallway where a few people were moving around.  
  
6:30 A.M.  
  
I never wake up so damn early.  
  
I walked down to the first floor and towards the phone. Hopefully this time, someone won't come up to me and drag me off somewhere else again. I need to make this phone call! Once I reached the phone I pulled out one of my now many quarters and put it in the slot. I picked up the receiver and dialed my home number. It rang four times and I was about to hang up when someone picked up.  
  
"Hello? Residence of the Bakura's, how may I help you?"  
  
". . . ." This is defiantly not Bakura.  
  
"Hello?" The person on the other line asked. Kind of sounded like Jou. . . .JOU?!  
  
"Jounouchi, what the HELL are you doing in my house?" There was a pause on the other line.  
  
"Ryou? What's up? How are the people treating you?"  
  
"Never mind that! Let me talk to Bakura."  
  
There was another pause. "Well, he can't come to the phone right now. We kind of have him locked up in his room. Tried to kill us when we got back from dropping you off! I swear! He took this knife--" I was about to yell at him again, but I heard Jou scream and then a thud, I could only guess that the phone was dropped. I could hear other people screaming as well, but I couldn't make out what was going on. Then someone picked up the phone but didn't talk, the screaming had decreased in volume. Then there was a loud slam and panting could be heard. I could hear muffled voices but I could make them out.  
  
"INJUSTICE!"  
  
"You're one to talk, Bakura! Get out of the bathroom!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"YOU LET HIM OUT?!"  
  
"He SAID he had to use the BATHROOM!"  
  
I almost laughed, but was interrupted when a voice came though clearly on the other line.  
  
"Ryou?" He sounded worried.  
  
"Bakura?" I asked hopeful.  
  
"Where are you? Damn bastards wouldn't tell me a thing! I was about to kill one of them, Jou I think, when I was knocked out by that damn Pharaoh! Didn't know that puzzle was that heavy."  
  
I almost laughed, he was after that puzzle for so long it's a surprise he didn't know the weight. "They took me to a place called, 'Willow Creeks' and it's a place people take you when you have problems! I don't have these problems they have! I'm nothing like them! Bakura come and get me please? I don't want to stay here!" I complained. I don't care how I sound at the moment.  
  
There was a pause then a yell. "YOU TOOK HIM TO A MENTEL HOSPITAL?!"  
  
There was more fighting and I was about to hang up when I remembered that I was going to needed clothes if Bakura couldn't get me out. I heard a click as the phone from my fathers room was picked up.  
  
"Bakura, hang up the phone. We need to speak to Ryou alone." Yami's voice rang in my ears.  
  
"Damn you! He's fine! He doesn't need to be in some prison! I'm getting him out of there as soon as I grab my jacket!"  
  
"You don't know how to drive."  
  
"I'll walk if I have to damn it!"  
  
There was a sigh from Yami. "You'd have to get out of the bathroom first, and we've got that blocked off."  
  
Bakura growled.  
  
"Ryou, we'll bring over some clothes and whatever else you'd like us to bring. I think they allow cell phones so I'll have to get you one." Yami continued. "We're not going to bring Bakura until tomorrow though. He needs to cool down a bit and have us explain this to him."  
  
"Explain this to him? Explain this to ME Yami! Why the hell did you bring me here?! I don't need to be here!"  
  
"Yes you do. We have it so that you cannot leave for a month. After the 30 days is over, they will do a final test and see if you are allowed home."  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long 30 days.  
  
A/N: I don't like how ff.n has us post anymore. I can't have that little "love" thing anymore because it wont show it all! Grr. . . .well, I'll have a picture picked out for you guys by the next chapter! 


	17. Schedules and Breakfast

**Please Kill Me 17**

By: Sozuki

**Authors Note**: I've got a picture for you guys! It has Yami, Otogi, Malik, Honda, Bakura, and Bandit Keith wearing black button up shirts . . . but they're aren't buttoned up! XD E-mail me or leave your e-mail address in a review if you want it!

* * *

Ryou's POV

* * *

I hung up the phone and took my change. They said that they'd be here by 10A.M. to bring me some stuff. I asked for them to bring my portable CD player, a bunch of CDs, and extra batteries. Extra hooded sweatshirts, jeans, and a couple books were stuff that I also mentioned.

I walked back to my room passing a couple of the staff members on the way. Once I entered the room, I took a deep breath and flopped onto the bed my face, pressed against the pillow. I breathed out, the heat of my breath warming my face. I turned over so I was lying on my back so I could breath and glanced at the clock.

6:55A.M.

Lily then walked in with a chart. She walked over to the window and pulled the blinds that I hadn't noticed before and that my roommate must have pulled down.

She sat down on the other bed and glanced at me. "Good Morning, Mr. Bakura. Have you met your roommate yet?"

I shook my head and glared.

"Anyways," she continued. "I came here to tell you what will become your schedule for the rest of your stay." She flipped through a couple pages on the clipboard before continuing, not sparing me a second glance. "Breakfast starts at 7:30A.M. and will go until 8A.M. Then you will head to the main hallway and get your medication. You will have free time until 12P.M. where Lunch will begin. That will go until 12:30P.M. Dinner starts at 6P.M. and will go until 6:30P.M. You will either have an appointment with your psychiatrist before or after dinner. His name is Doctor March and you will treat him with respect." At this, she gave me a stern look. "Visitors are only allowed on Sundays. But you have an exception until tomorrow. Your first appointment won't be until the day after . . . Thursday I think." She shrugged and pulled one of the sheets off of her clipboard handing it to me.

I took it and glanced at it. Half of it was a calendar of the month of July. The first through the seventh were crossed out so today must be the 8th. There were two big stars and one small one. One of the big stars was on the seventh and one was on the thirty-first. The small one was on the ninth. On the other half of the paper, it had dates with a description by them.

7th: First Arrived

9th: First appointment with Doctor March.

31st: Only nine more days until your final exam!

I blinked.

OK.

I look back up at her as she stood, flipping through more paper on her clipboard before digging into her pocket and pulling out two thumbtacks handing them to me. "Put it up by your bed or where ever, I don't care. Breakfast is starting so you better hurry up and head to the cafeteria." She had just left the room before I remembered.

I don't know how to get to the cafeteria.

I quickly stood and ran towards the door, leaving my schedule on my bed. "Um . . . Lily?" I asked, trying to sound polite. She turned around and gave me a look that said, 'what-the-hell-do-you-want-now?'.

"How do you get to the cafeteria?" She blinked a few times before she laughed to herself and hollered down the hall behind me.

"Hey Rachel! Can you take Mr. Bakura here to the cafeteria?" She asked, pointing to me. A girl that looked about 24 came up behind me and nodded to Lily. Lily then turned and left down the hall.

Rachel led me down the hall opposite of where Lily went while trying to make small talk with me. With questions like, "Your new here, huh?" and "Are you one of the quite ones?" because I never answered any of her questions.

We were on the mail floor and had entered down the main hall. I saw where I would pick up my medication and there were a couple other doors with names on them. We passed one that I noticed said, 'Doctor March'.

We then entered the cafeteria and I smiled at Rachel, thanking her for showing me the way. She seemed a little surprised that I had talked at all before she nodded and turned to leave.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled my senses, reminding me that I haven't eaten for a while. I got in line and grabbed a tray.

After I received my food, I looked around the room. There were tables everywhere. People had seemed to separate themselves into certain groups. The anorexics and bulimics seemed to be on one half of the room and the unknown were on the other. I saw an empty table in the back and headed for it.

I sat down and picked up my fork. I had gotten pancakes, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. I slowly at my food and took my time. Once the cafeteria was half empty, I stood and took my try to the garbage area. There was a man that stood there and inspected everyone's plates, making sure that the anorexics and bulimics ate. Supposedly he thought I was one of them, because he took a good look at mine before he let me throw it away.

I slowly walked back to my room, looking at my feet as I went. Once I reached my room, I picked up my schedule that was lying on my bed and the two tacks. I then pinned them up on the wall by the bed. I laid down and covered my face with my pillow.

GOD KILL ME NOW! I screamed in my head. KILL ME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

I thought about that for a minute and laughed. God has all the time in the world! He's probably sitting back in a lazy-boy chair, eating popcorn and watching me suffer. What a nice thought.

"OK. Now even I can find this a little weird."

I froze.

That voice.

It couldn't be . . . could it?

"Your in here alone and your laughing. And from all the information I've gathered about you, you have no reason to be laughing."

I sat up and the pillow fell from my face. I stared wide-eyed at who was leaning on the doorframe.

I can't believe it.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" the boy laughed, making it sound hollow in the small room.

I blinked and let out a short laugh.

"_Malik_?!"

* * *

**Authors Note**: I WAS planning on leaving it without you people knowing who was in the doorway but I changed my mind. Don't forget to leave your e-mail or e-mail me if you want the picture!

Thank you all again for over 400 reviews!


	18. Malik and the Dumb Ass

**Please Kill Me 18**

By: Sozuki

_Authors Note_: I am so sorry, guys! School started and chaos was everywhere! It still is. Though I think it's under control a little bit now. Considering that Thanksgiving break is just around the corner and I've read all the fanfiction I could find having to do with the weird pairings I kept seeing in different manga. Yep. I've read them all. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Guess I'll just have to type.

**IMPORTANT**: I have a writing journal! You can get updates on my stories and reasons as to WHY I don't update. There will also be previews for later chapters in PKM and Can't Take It Back. And other stories I have waiting as well. So stop by! I think the address is so stop by and have a look sometime!

* * *

Ryou's POV

* * *

"Malik?"

Like an automatic reaction, my guard was up. He didn't know, right? . . .Right?

Malik pushed himself off the doorframe and sat cross-legged on his bed. "Well, I'm not Marik if that's what you're asking."

I smiled sweetly, "What are you doing here?" Malik raised a delicate eyebrow. But said nothing. The silence was echoing in my ears as Malik sat, hands on his knees back straight, staring at me, calculating.

I fought to keep the smile from fading from my face, amazing what less then 24 hours can do to you.

I didn't have to smile for Lily because the others were there. And if I acted normal like nothing was wrong in the world, then they would tell her and everything would probably be worse then it is now.

It was quiet for at least a minute before he broke the silence. "What are YOU in here for?"

My smile faltered. "W-what?"

Malik smirked, opening his arms wide. "What brought you to Willow Creaks, dumb ass?"

I fought the urge to get up and smack him. I shrugged instead letting a small laugh escape my lips. "They think I'm crazy."

Malik shook his head, the smirk still firmly placed. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou." His smirk grew, "The insane asylum is down the street."

My eye twitched. This was not going well. "Oh," Malik continued. "And you don't have to keep with the smiling . . . in fact, please don't." he put a hand over his heart frowning mockingly. "It's like an insult."

I blinked.

"You see," He continued again, his face showing sincerity but his voice lacking half of it. "When you've spent at least a quarter of your life in places like these, you can tell when it's fake." He laughed, "And or forced."

My guard dropped and I glared, but only a little more then half-hearted.

"And what are YOU in here for?" I snapped.

He only seemed slightly taken back with my change of moods. He smiled and placed his elbow in the palm of his hand, tapping his finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Well, lets see. From the beginning or just for this round?" Laughing, he placed his hands back on his knees like he was going use them to propel himself. He winked, "I'll leave you to wonder the past and tell you the present."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll spare you all the fancy terms and be blunt." He held out his hand and started ticking things off like a checklist. "I have depression, I burn myself, I cut myself, I'm anorexic, and I just tried to kill myself last week." He smiled, "Oh, and they think I have a small case of schizophrenia." He laughed again, "And to think, that was just this months list. Hey! Want to see them?"

Before I could say anything in return, he pulled up the sleeves from his gray hooded sweatshirt to his elbow. Along his both his arms were deep cuts and burns, in between all the to-be scars, I could see old scars that were scattered around his arm. It seemed that most of the self-inflicted wounds all happened one right after the other.

As if once he was free to leave Willow Creaks, he pulled out a knife and started on a new series of cuts before he was out the door.

"Oh! I still have to year what you're here for." He said, propping his head in his hands leaving his arms exposed.

I gripped the ends of my sleeves tightly between my fingers and glared.

Malik smirked. God was I starting to hate that smirk of his.

"I get it. You're one of the self-mutilators aren't you?"

My eyes widened in shock. How did he know? How could he of possibly known?

Unless he had called Marik who had probably talked to Bakura.

But Bakura wouldn't tell . . . he couldn't have. That'd be too risky.

I stopped my though processes when I heard Malik giggle.

"I can see all your thoughts running through your head, Ryou." His giggling stopped and his voice became ominous. "All your thoughts of death that have passed through your mind. All your thoughts of a certain . . . someone-that-I-will-not-name-for-the-sake-of-freaking-you-out."

I stared at him, unsure of what to do. He couldn't possible know that he liked Bakura, could he?

Is he here just to confuse me?!

Standing up, he pulled his sleeves down and stretched. "Oh don't fret my dear, dear Ryou. I just saw you tug on your sleeves."

I stared at him blankly before making my decision.

Yes . . . he is here just to confuse me.

"I'm going to head down to the library. If you want some advise on how to get around this misfortune of yours, come down in about an hour." He said as he walked over to the door.

He paused in the doorway, his hand resting on the frame. "And Ryou, don't forget." His voice had a hint of sorrow and he barely turned his head. "This IS the mental asylum. Just one of a different kind."

* * *

_Authors Note_: Again, I'm sorry for the about 2 ½ month wait! I'll try to update again soon.

P.S.: If you know of any websites that have fanfiction with the following Manga, please let me know! I BEG YOU!!!

**Gouhou Drug/Legal Drug** _(Rikuou/Kazahaya)_

**Yu Yu Hakusho** _(Pairing Yusuke/Hiei)_

**Tsubasa reservoir chronicle** _(Kuro/Fai)_


End file.
